Reflexões da Akatsuki xXx O Retorno
by Nokami Tsuko
Summary: A volta dos pensamentos mais íntimos e mais insanos dos Akatsukis. XD Rimando e sem métrica! 8D
1. Introdução

**Introdução**

/

Depois de receber alguns pedidos de continuação para "Reflexões da Akatsuki sobre as Piadas dos Fãs" eu me inspirei e resolvi fazer uma coletânea de poemas estrelando nossos queridos garotos (e garota) de capa preta (com nuvens vermelhinhas).

/

Os temas dos poemas foram _arduamente_ discutidos por mim e por M. Ross durante nossa aula de Sociologia. (prof. nos desculpe, mas há idéias que não podem ser ignoradas).

/

A todos que leram Reflexões da Akatsuki (1ª edição) e gostaram (e também aos que não leram ou não gostaram ¬ ¬) eu espero que gostem dessa continuação.

/

Reviews com críticas, sugestões, xingamentos, versinhos, anagramas, declarações de amor, enfim, são bem-vindas.

/

Boa leitura!


	2. Reflexões do Itachi

Primeiro poema: sobre Itachi e suas reflexões.

Dedico esse poema a M. Ross, grande amiga e Itachete de plantão. (Parece texto de lápide. o.o) Obrigada pelas idéias e pelo incentivo.

/

* * *

/

**Reflexões do Itachi sobre seu Irmão**

/

Naquele dia,

Itachi para desestressar tinha saído,

queria descansar, deixar de lado a razão.

Quando percebeu estar sendo seguido,

por ninguém menos que seu irmão

/

Vinha por um arbusto se esgueirando.

("Deve achar que eu sou cego." u/.\u')

Então, ele saiu da moita gritando:

"É hoje que eu te pego!"

/

Itachi pôs se a refletir, transtornado,

em um praguejo sussurrado:

"Devia quer matado

esse pirralho desgraçado!"

/

Enquanto Sasuke se empenhava

em uma batalha sem esperança,

um Itachi distraído se recordava

de uma certa lembrança...:

/

A Lua manchada de vermelho

cobria a rua de Konoha,

murmurou um mórbido conselho:

"Fuja, irmão covarde, corra!"

/

Para sua total perplexidade

o 'fresco' acatou ao pedido,

mas este não sabia a verdade

por trás do terrível ocorrido:

/

Em um momento de dificuldade,

não tendo outro meio de escapar,

Itachi tomado pela perversidade

foi obrigado à sua família sacrificar.

/

Então, sob as ordens de uns tais,

ele teve que seu clã abater

e com a culpa pesada demais

o ninja ficou a se arrepender.

Já que, em tempos normais

aquilo nunca iria acontecer.

_(Mas se eu falar de mais_

_Esse poema vira spoiler)_

/

E Itachi podia de dor estar cheio,

Sasuke o odiava, contudo.

Continuou refletindo calado,

quando, com assombro e certo receio,

notou que o otouto ficara mudo.

Já desperto de seu devaneio,

o ninja fitou o irmão nocauteado.

"Poxa, apesar de tudo...

Eu tenho dó desse coitado..."

/

* * *

/

Ta-dá! Primeiro poeminha publicado! \o/

/

A parte da Lua vermelha ficou toda sinistra e tals, mas eu gostei. Tipo, 'Lua manchada de vermelho' - 'Akatsuki' - 'Itachi', ne? XD

Tá, sem graça... ¬ ¬

/

Por favor, perdoem a falta de métrica. n.n''' Eu sou péssima com ela...

/

Mesmo assim...

Reviews onegai! ^^


	3. Reflexões do Deidara e do Sasori

E depois de um século sem postar nada... Eu finalmente terminei essa poesia...

_

Durante minhas reflexões a respeito da poesia do Deidara eu cheguei a conclusão de que é simplesmente IMPOSSÍVELfazer uma historinha rimada do Dei-chan sem o Sasori. Pois então, aqui está a reflexão conjunta do loirinho com o seu querido Danna sobre... "Arte"...

_

_

Esse estilo de poesia eu vi em um vídeo e achei muito legal. São duas pessoas conversando, só que essa conversa é inteirinha rimada, formando uma poesia (muitas vezes cômica).

_

Bem, é muito mais complicada de fazer, porque além de rimar você tem que desenvolver um diálogo.

_

Para ficar mais fácil de entender, vou fazer uma legendinha:

_

-Qualquer coisa entre tracinhos- - Não faz parte da poesia, só estão aí para dar entendimento nessa história. Podem ignorar que não altera a rima.

"**Negrito, entre aspas"** - Falas do Sasori

"Normal, entre aspas" - Falas do Deidara

"_Qualquer fala em itálico, entre aspas"_ - Pensamentos do Sasori ou do Deidara

Normal, sem aspas - Minhas falas

_

Ou seja, eu sou o Deidara sem aspas. 8D

_

Espero que gostem desse poema _a la_ caçadores de bijuu

E quem não gostar, vai...

_

(Tá... Sem graça... ¬ ¬)

_

* * *

_

Reflexões do Deidara e do Sasori sobre "Arte"

_

Manhã de sábado no covil do mal,

todos aproveitaram para dormir mais.

Sasori fazia uma nova marionete. -Eita, insônia.... ¬ ¬-

Estava quase pronta e tal,

tinha armas e venenos mortais,

faltava só jogar confete.

_

"Fica melhor com uma girafinha!" n.n -bota uma girafinha de argila encima da marionete, que explode-

Deidara aparecera ali do nada.

E o explosivo deixou o marionete assado.

Sasori olhou sua obra arruinada,

por todo lado só cacos e linha.

"_**Ainda arrebento esse desgraçado..." **_¬ ¬

_

"**Deidara, será que não notou..." **u.ú

"**... que está me atrapalhando?" **ù.ú

"Tá falando desse bagulho que quebrou?" o.õ

"Mas diga, no que está trabalhando?" n.n

_

"**Algo grande demais para sua mente..."** u.u

"Já vi que hoje o Danna tá de TPM..." ¬ ¬

"**Como é que é, criatura demente?"** ò.ó

"Nada! Danna, você tem... creme?" o.o

_

"**Você não me engana..." **u.u

"**Não tente mudar de assunto." **¬ ¬

"Não gostou da explosão porquê?" o.õ

"Art is a bang, Danna…" u.u

"**Arte não pode ser algo tão desconjunto..."** u.ú

"E o que é arte pra você?" ¬ ¬

_

"**A arte é uma musa de beleza eterna..." ***-*

"**Ela fica presa no tempo e não se altera." **u.u

"Que mané eterna! A arte é efêmera!" ¬ ¬

"Ela dura um pouco e depois quebra!" u.u

_

"**Que valor tem se ela se parte?"** u.ú

"**Arte é muito mais abrangente!" **\o/

"**Até meu corpo é arte!"** ÒvÓd

"_Un..... Realmente....." _ *-* -olha o Sasori de cima a baixo-

_

"Mas o Danna ainda não entendeu..." u.u

Quem não tá entendendo sou eu! o.o

"Por favor, não interrompe Tsu..." u.u

"Imagine o vôo suave de uma arara..." *-*

"E de repente.......... KATSU!" \o/

"**......... MORRA DEIDARA!"** Ò.Ó

_

Sem jutsu e sem apelo,

os dois desataram a se atacar,

grudaram se pelo cabelo

e no chão foram rolar. -Uhuu! XD-

_

Kisame passava por ali quando notou.

Admirou a cena 'cheia de ação'... -Deidara morde o Sasori. Onde? Fica por conta da sua imaginação.-

Rindo, o atum mutante questionou:

"E isso lá é jeito de discurtir a relação?" XD

_

* * *

_

Nossa, essa poesia ficou cheia de duplos sentidos! x.x

_

Ah, sim... Esqueçam a arara... Eu não tinha outra rima e já que o Dei-chan gosta de explodir passarinhos... E perdoem a minha intromissão na fala do Deidara, é que não tinha rima para 'Katsu'... E o negócio do 'atum mutante'! (Foi mal, Same-kun... ó.ò) Se bem que o Kisame deu uma de sacana... ¬ ¬ (ou sakana¹...)

_

Ando escrevendo besteira demais...

_

Para esse problema, só há uma solução... REVIEWS!

_

_

¹sakana - palavra japonesa para 'peixe'


	4. Reflexões do Hidan

Depois de uma semana de férias só na Fanta Uva e na piscina, Tsuko finalmente volta com as poesias. E dessa vez é tempo de Hidan-chan!

/

/

Já que estamos no clima de _pensamento sincero_ do Hidan (leia-se: "Que se dane a vergonha, eu falo besteira quando eu bem entendo!") vamos todos fazer uma terapia anti-stress de atraso, porque eu me comprometi a terminar esse projeto e já estou a mais de uma semana sem postar nada, isso não é legal. Então eu vou contar até 3 e todo mundo mando eu tomar no cu pelo atraso. Ok?

/

1, 2, 3!

/

**Galera no fundo da sala e você que está lendo: "VÁ TOMA NO CUUU TSUKO!" Ò.Ó9**

/

Pronto, obrigada. Também amo todos vocês. ¹

/

/

Agora um resuminho da poesia do Hi-chan:

Hidan decidiu fazer um ritual pra Jashin-sama (só pra variar um pouco), mas os sacrifícios estão em falta. Então ele vai rodar a baiana dentro do Covil-Nada-Secreto da Akatsuki até achar uma vítima.

/

Terminada a narração _a la _Narrador-da-Sessão-da-Tarde, podemos começar esse poema... ¬ ¬

/

Falas 'entre aspas', igual à 'falas do Hidan'

Falas **em negrito**, igual à **falas de qualquer outra pessoa indicada pela autora**

/

/

**_(Atenção: Essa poesia CONTÉM PALAVRAS DE BAIXO CALÃO, se você não gosta ou se sente pessoalmente ofendido NÃO LEIA. Prometo que eu não vou puxar seu pé de noite só por causa disso.)_**

/

/

Com vocês:

/

* * *

/

Reflexões do Hidan sobre o Quanto é Difícil Achar Sacrifícios

/

Hidan estava mais feliz que o normal

e a razão, para variar, era 'Dia de Ritual',

mas quando foi olhar em seu acervo, (?)

o vilão quase morreu de nervo,

não havia uma única oferenda.

"Merda! Que situação horrenda!"

/

Desceu correndo até a cozinha,

encontrou o líder e sua pombinha

"**Hidan! E agora, o que você quer?"**

"Pein, me empresta a mulher!"

/

Mas a namorada Pein não ofereceu:

"**Como líder, esse barraco aqui é meu..."**

"**Não vou deixar que ninguém morra..."**

"Será que ninguém me entende? PORRA!"

/

Nem tendo a quem recorrer,

Hidan foi atrás de Kakuzu.

"Cara, você tem que me socorrer!"

"**O que você quer, seu obtuso?"**

/

"Não acho sacrifício nesse cortiço!"

"Quero uma vítima pra essa muamba!"

"**E o que eu ganho com isso?"**

"Me ajude, seu véio do caramba!"

/

Então seu companheiro respondeu:

"**Não achou sacrifício, problema seu!"**

"**Me larga, seu pai-de-santo imbecil!"**

"Kakuzu vá pra puta que o pariu!"

/

Vendo que Tobi passava por perto,

o fiel maluco decidiu se por fim.

Pulou numa feroz acometida

e deixou o estagiário boquiaberto.

Já pronto para seu ritual a Jashin,

dirigiu-se ao altar com fúria homicida.

**/**

"**Hidan, tu tá ficando sem-noção!"**

"**Sua vítima é da organização!"**

Mas o obcecado não queria ouvir,

Foi a vez de Konan interferir:

/

"**O Tobi faz parte do pessoal"**

"**Duvido que você acharia legal"**

"**que o seu parceiro te matasse..."**

"Quer saber, cara? FODA-SE!"

/

E saiu correndo em disparada

com os outros em sua caçada.

Porém Pein comentou em voz alta:

**"Bem... O Tobi não faz muita falta..."**

/

* * *

/

Caramba... Esse é um daqueles poemas para se ler _naqueles dias_...

Mas vamos lá, é o Hidan afinal. Se eu fosse censurar ia ficar muito chato...

/

Além do que, já existem poemas, músicas e histórias demais no estilo Julieta-ta... (aquele estilo em que o cara finge que vai falar besteira e depois fala qualquer palavra aleatória, o que deixa todo mundo que lê muito puto! [olha o _piii _² aí de novo])

/

E eu me referi ao Tobi como 'estagiário'... ¬ ¬ De onde eu tirei essa droga?

/

Os poemas estão ficando cada vez mais idiotas... Alias, eles estão tão compridos que estão parecendo cantos!

/

Enfim...

/

/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akatsuki**

Aliste-se hoje!

/

Necessitamos de novos membros e VOCÊ pode ser um deles!

/

Seu kit de iniciação incluí:

/

- Um casacão preto que pode ser usado num calor de rachar mamona

- Um chapéu de palha com tirinhas de papel higiênico molhado

- Esmalte super-fashion para unhas na cor roxo-berinjela-ao-sol

- Um par de sandálias ninjas com polainas brancas que parecem cinzas

- Uma bandana riscada bem no meio com o símbolo da aldeia de sua escolha

/

Nota: Casacões nos tamanhos: PP, P, M, G, GG, BLPP, BLP e BLM.

/

_A inscrição vale um review._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/

/

¹: Retirado do Show de Rafinha Bastos em Taubaté. O cara chegou 1 hora atrasado e teve a decência de deixar todo mundo descontar a raiva.

²: Barulhinho de Palavrão Censurado. Enche o saco, mas todo mundo adora.


	5. Reflexões do Kisame

Mais uma vez eu me atrasei! o.o

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! --

Mas dessa vez a culpa foi de 'Tons de Carmim' (porque eu tava toda enrolada com uma cena de luta) e também das provas e dos trabalhos! Esqueci das poesias! (Ou seja, a culpa foi minha mesmo...)

Well, is like my friend Mizu-Mizu ever says: "B_efore afternoon than never!"_... u.u

/

...

/

Ok, chega de brinks. Vamos falar sério agora. (?)

O nosso participante dessa vez será: Kisame!

/

**_M. Ross:_**_ Até que enfim, hein?! ò.õ_

/

Er... O resumo é simples:

Awn... O amor está no ar! 3

Kisame está refletindo sobre namoradas... 'O que se faz para atrair garotas?'

Simples, né? Mas vai dar dor de cabeça para nossos amigos de esmalte fashion roxo-berinjela-ao-sol. D

/

O esquema é esse:

Falas do principal (Kisame) entre aspas.

Falas 'do resto' entre aspas, itálico e negrito.

Pensamentos, críticas e chiliques da autora entre parênteses.

/

/

Dedico esse poema a todas as fãs do Kisame (Vocês que amarram um ralador num cabo de vassora e saem gritam "Feel the power of my Samehada! MWUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!"), as fãs do Bruce (Remember: _Fishs are friends, not food!_) e ao peixinho do meu primo, que eu peguei numa festa junina e dei pra ele há nem sei quantos anos.

/

***Parabéns peixinho por estar vivo e imortal até hoje, quando todo mundo achou que você não ia durar nem 2 dias!**** \o/**** _(Deve ser um genérico de Kisame com Hidan...)_***

/

* * *

/

Reflexões do Kisame sobre Sucesso com as Garotas

/

Sentado na beirada da cama,

Das dúvidas de quem ama

O coitado estava cercado,

Kisame parecia acabado.

/

Refletia sobre o tema

O pobre triste tubarão,

Tamanho era o dilema

Que afligia seu coração

/

Na sua mente sentiu uma idéia brotar

Levantou-se da cama então

Tomado de súbita determinação

E marchou rumo à sala de jantar

/

Sentado na poltrona estofada

Estava a pessoa que procurava

Lia uma 'revista' de forma concentrada,

Itachi nem parecia que respirava.

Tomando coragem, Kisame perguntou:

"Como se vira um grande pegador?" .

O Uchiha, sem se alterar, interrogou:

"_**Do quê você está falando, atum amador?"**_ ¬¬

/

"Me refiro a sagrada arte de conquistar uma gatinha!" 8D

"_**Disso eu já sei, meu caro representante da fauna marinha"**_ -_-'''

"Embora isso seja meio difícil para alguém como eu..." T-T

"_**Bom, só por isso da pra dizer que você já se fud**!"**_ XD

/

Um dupla ouvia tudo com interesse,

Que diálogo curioso era esse?

Então saíram das sombras do armário (?!),

(Na falta de rima: "Mário? Que Mário?" .)

/

"_**Elas gostam de quem tá montado na grana"**_

"_**Arrebenta o seu porquinho e vê se desencana..."**_ u.u

Foi o que Kakuzu habilmente aconselhou

Então Hidan, não concordando, retrucou:

"_**Você, seu velhote, não tá sabendo nada!"**_

"_**Mulher se conquista é na base da porrada!"**_ D

/

Não preciso comentar, Kakuzu ficou irritado,

O outro em sua sinceridade, havia dito algo errado!

Sem hesitar o velhote no rapaz meteu a mão,

E Hidan, alarmado, da cadeira foi ao chão! (8D)

/

Enquanto que a batalha se desenrolava,

Outra dupla na sala agitada chegava.

...

Sasori disse que não ia expor sua opinião

"_**Não vou dar palpite da vida de um salmão..."**_ ù.ú

/

Deidara até abriu a boca para falar,

Mas pelo Hoshigaki foi cortado...

"Nem vem! Nem adianta começar!

"Todo mundo sabe que você é viado!"

/

Tamanho era o barraco na (Bat) Caverna!

Kisame parou para avaliar a baderna:

Hidan e Kakuzu se estapeando,

Itachi e Sasori nem ligando,

Deidara completamente deprimido

E o problema ainda não fora resolvido

/

Terminar a conversa, Kisame desejava,

Mas ninguém parecia que escutava.

...

Em busca de atenção, teve que gritar:

"Gente! Assim não vai dar!"

/

Enfim, todos os outros 'docilmente' se calaram

E decidiram terminar aquilo que começaram.

Então, após horas de intensa discussão...

Todos concordaram que aquilo não tinha solução

/

Qualquer um ficaria abatido, desmotivado...

Mas Kisame é muito persistente

Comprou um belo linguado

E foram felizes para sempre! (?)

/

* * *

/

Acabou!

Eu sei, eu sei... Teve uns versos que pareciam parágrafos... E daí?! Não ligo!

De qualquer jeito escrever sobre o Kisame é muito difícil! É um personagem complexo (complexado :P)!

/

E eu me mato se não achar a minha força de vontade que vence a preguiça e me faz levantar da cama pra escrever e atualizar essas poesias malucas!

/

_... (Acho que tá na hora de fazer um blog pra descontar as minhas frustações...)_

_/  
_

Enfim... XD

/

Eu tava dando uma olhada nas reviews que eu deixo e percebi que elas são uma droga!

Mas você pode colaborar com o meu aprendizado e deixar uma review mostrando como é que se faz! 8D

/

/

P.S: Para a turma que está lendo 'Tons de Carmim'... Desculpem a demora, logo eu vou postar próximo capítulo!

P.S²: Rima do armário.... (WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! è.ó)


End file.
